


Jealousy

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Raph and Leo become jealous over the girls spending time with their brothers Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Jealousy

The humanoid tanuki thought she could never to get a chance with Leo when all he could care about was Karai or so she believed. Bluu thought the best way to avoid her aching heart was to avoid Leo and the best way how was to be with a friend like Donnie.

Raph wasn't the only one who grew jealous. Ever since Dana hung out more in the lair, he noticed how his younger brother always took her attention wanting her to skateboard and play video games throughout her visit.

Dana loved hanging out with Mikey. He was always nice and sweet to her that she never noticed Raph’s jealousy.

Leo grew more jealous day by day as he saw his crush hanging out more with his brother Donnie. He thought it wasn’t fair.

Bluu hung out with Donnie one day and help assist with his regular projects. Then Donnie asked,”Bluu, how would you like a new hairdo? I figured most teen girls like that kinda stuff.”

Raph stood quietly by his bedroom door crossing his arms with a disappointed frown pasted on his face.

Dana then quickly excused herself to go get a snack from the kitchen which gave Raph the perfect opportunity.

Leo was in the dojo meditating and asking Splinter what he should do about the awful feeling known as jealousy.

“Well I know you don't want much after helping me but I would like to do something for you!”  
“Well, th-thanks, Don,”Bluu said,”But what kind do teen girls think is cool?”

Raph walked up behind her in which he didn't know would scare her until he spoke,”Dana!”

Dana turned around and gasped dropping her fruit startled.

Leo after having a conversation with his father he got up and walked out of the dojo going to find Bluu.

Bluu brought her hair gear as Don washed his hands then find her a seat from his step-stool. She sat down and took down her hair which draped down her back.

“Can I ask you something?,”he asked not caring that she got a heart attack. Raph’s hands grabbed the counter to prevent her from leaving.

Dana sighed and nodded.  
“What’s wrong Raph? Did I do something wrong?”

Leo walked into Donnie’s lab and saw her getting her hair done. Jealous he walked right up to her.

As Don held a strand of her hair and began to brush, he glanced at his brother with a curious look.  
“L-Leo!,”Bluu looked at Leo as well blushing furiously. 

“N-No...I just--I mean. What's with you and Mikey?”

“What do you mean? We’re just hanging out like always that’s all. I like him he’s sweet and kind as a brother to me.”

“Why do you keep on ignoring me and avoiding me?! I thought we were friends? I love you Bluu!!!” Leo confessed.

Bluu’s eyes blinked with disbelief and her brows furrowed.  
“Wh-What are you... talking about?? I m-mean…!”  
Donnie let go of her hair but held her shoulders protectively.

Raph sighed with relief but he didn't let her go.  
“Dana I want to tell you that I'm in love with you!”

“R-really?!” Dana stuttered nervously as her face flushed beet red.

Leo sighed and nodded as he leaned down and kissed her lips passionately.

Don was amused but moved aside.  
“Mm!,”Bluu exclaimed. Her heart fluttered and her body froze. 

He used one hand and brushed his fingers on the side of her face before settling a kiss on her mouth. 

Dana moaned into the kiss kissing him back as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

Leo deepened the kiss this time adding his tongue into the mix french kissing her.

“Leo...L-Leo,”she sighed,”Leo, I th-thought...Mmh!”

He brought her in his arms to mold their lips more deeply and sensually. 

Dana mewled into the kiss as she just let him kiss her.

Leo wrestled with her tongue entwining his over hers for dominance.

“I thought...you liked ...K-Karai!”

He tilt her head for a better angle by gently pulling her hair. 

Dana pulled away to breathe for a few minutes panting.

Leo shook his head no saying, “are you kidding me? I love you not her!”

This gave Raph the opportunity to kiss at her cheek and neck. After all he's been holding back for a while. 

Her eyes sparked and she gasped.  
Her heart skipped but raced again. 

“R-Raph ahh I’ve always thought you were sexy and hot!”

Leo pulled her closer against him picking her up bridal style and gently carried her to his bedroom.

“Leo I've always been in love with you. I was too afraid to say it when you were with Karai!”

Raph rubbed her hips sensually.  
“You too!,”he said,”I can't stop thinking about you. I love only you,babe!”

“Ahh Rah right back at you big guy!” Dana said nuzzling him.

Leo tried to calm her down as he set her down gently on his bed.  
“I only love you and you only darling.”

“Leo,”she smiled through the mist in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

He chuckled then quickly picked her and carry her to his room. Raph made sure the door was closed for privacy then gently place her in his bed to play with more. 

Dana’s cheeks heated up badly cherry red in fact as she stared up at him stroking his cheeks.

Leo hugged her tightly to him as he got on top of her and started nibbling her neck.

“Ah! L-Leo!,”she moan sweetly.

He kissed at her palms, wanting her badly. Raph even kissed the tip of her nose in a cutely way.

Dana decided to do some stuff herself. She kissed Raph’s neck all over.

Leo smirked against her skin as he rubbed her hips while nipping across her shoulders.

Such touching made her body jolt with each butterfly kiss but because they were from Leo's lips she couldn't help but feel so nervous.

When Raph noticed, he let out a low purr. He liked it.

Dana then began rubbing his crotch as she touched and caressed all over his plastron and shell.

Leo’s lips moved down lower to where he stripped her naked and latched his teeth onto a nipple making harden between his lips as he tweaked the other.

“Ugh! Haah! Leo, wait! Isn't this t-to fast?”  
Since this is her first time, she couldn't help being insecure when exposing her body.

Raph stiffened then grunt.  
“Well, Dana,”he chuckled.  
He started to grind into her hand.

Dana stripped and got naked laying on her back on his bed smiling up at him.

Leo then shook his head no as he reassured her it was going to be ok as he switched nipples.

She couldn't help but moan again and arch her back.

Raph’s jaw dropped with awe from her curvy figure. She was delicious as cake from head to toe. He practically pounce on her body. 

Dana squeaked and gasped blushing a light shade of pink as she rubbed his crotch.

Leo then trailed his moist hot sexy lips down to her stomach sucking hickeys there.

His name raced out her tongue, silked with more moaning for more. 

He respond with growling again and return the favor by giving her womanhood some attention with his hand. While he did that his mouth got to work on her neck.

“Ahh Raph!” Dana moaned out.

Leo sucked on her clit parting her folds as he pumped two fingers in and out of her.

“That's for teasing me baby!,”He smirked then snuck a bite on her neck.

“Woah! Leo,” Bluu gasped, “Stop! That's s-sensitive !”

“Ahh Raph please! Please!” Dana begged as she mewled.

Leo continued to suck on her pussy lips as his digits thrusted in and out of her as he grinned.

Bluu went wild. Her hands gripped his scalp and her back arched as her head draw back. 

Raph licked at the bruise chirping from her taste but his hand didn't sustain his magic from her virginity. 

Dana whimpered softly in pleasure as she felt heated from the lust.

Leo took his fingers out of her sat up and sat her down right on his pickle as he gently rammed up into her.

Her eyes widen with shock.  
“Wha--? Leo, Aah! Haah! O-Oh!”  
She grabbed onto him for dear life and moved a little to drive out the pain.

He moved his mouth and gave shoulders some attention. Raph made sure every inch was marked with his hickies .

Dana arched her back as she cried out in pleasure.

Leo gently moved into her as he grunted from the lust building up.

In a matter of seconds pleasure welcome her and melted her body at once. Now Bluu was willing to ride him.

Raph finally let's go and decides to play with her perky mound of flesh.  
“I'm lovin’ your tits, sweetheart!”

Dana blushed cherry red at that pet name she groaned.

Leo then thrusted up faster and harder into her as he growled.

Her cries grew louder but amazed that no one was there to open their door at that moment. Bluu planted kisses on his chest, neck and cheek as lust took over her.

Raphs mouth latched around the first breast to test it's softness and taste. 

As Dana’s nipples grew sensitive under his touch she held his head moaning.

Leo grunted and groaned as he gripped onto her hips for support and grinded against her.

Bluu gazed into his eyes with lust fogging her eyes as she rocked her hips harder.  
“Leo...Leo,”Bluu moaned, “ You feel so good...inside me!

He licked and sucked at the same time until he could taste a slight sweetness of milk. 

Dana held his head closer to her chest as she screamed his name.

Leo reached her g spot thrusting into her core as he moaned.

He licked the first nipple one last time watching as it swelled up then moved his mouth for the next defenseless bud.

Bluu screamed that she was about to cum. But she didn't want finish until he was ready.

Dana arched her back again as she mewled softly.

Leo orgasmed his seeds into her as he climaxed.

Bluu gasped and couldn't bare it any longer but released her high.

His teeth tug around the nipple to force it to harden.

Dana whimpered again as she got turned on even more she climaxed.

Leo slipped out of her panting heavily as he gave her butt cheeks a good slap.

She squeaked cutely like and her cheeks pinched red.

He popped at it for last few times then nibbled his way down to her womanhood. 

Dana shuddered and twitched with burning lust and passion groaning.

Leo smirked as he gave her butt cheeks a couple or few nips and nibbles.

Bluu pretended to escape but she couldn't help but giggle instead of whimpering.

Raph slightly hummed to himself and made a trail of teeth marks along the way. It pleased him more when she marked by his loving. 

“Raph please eat me out already and finger me!” Dana begged and pleaded with him.

Leo smirked and playfully growled chasing after her until he eventually caught her.

“Leo!,”she laughed. 

“You don't have to worry,” he whispered with devilish gleam in his eyes.

Dana sighed and grew impatient pouting.

Leo carried her back to his room and he pulled her in his arms laying down.

Bluu cupped his face with both of her hands then gave him kisses all over his handsome face. 

He couldn't stop smiling. Suddenly Raph snatched her waist so that her legs swung over his shoulders before his face dove into her virgin flower. 

Dana lightly moaned softly arching her back as she gripped his sheets.

Leo lightly churred then chirped happily and affectionately nuzzling her neck.

His tongue did wonders. Created an amazing technique that only he knew would make her legs shake. 

“I love you, Leo,”She said softly, “I really do!”

“Ahh Raph that’s it! Please!!” Dana screamed out rubbing his shoulders.

“I love you too sweetheart!” Leo said before yawning then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bluu watched him snuggle against her chest for a while and held his head securely.  
But sleep took over then she rest her chin on the top of his head. 

He growled loudly but only sent vibration to her folds. To make it worst his finger found her hidden jewel and stirred it in sharp circles.

Dana screamed his name loudly scratching his shoulders now.

He dug his tongue further and even press harshly on her clitoris with a simple index finger. 

Dana moaned wantonly as she rubbed and scratched his plastron.

Her body began melt and he can taste her sweetening.

Dana orgasmed again into his mouth as she panted heavily.

He had no trouble cleaning her up like a dinner plate.

Dana waited impatiently again wanting for him to enter her as she mewled.

Raph couldn't hesitate because he had to be inside her. He thrusts inside her and let out a long sigh as he was welcomed with warm silk.

Dana screamed out in pain as tears leaked and fell out of the corners of her eyes.

Raph hushed her and calmed her down by soothing forehead with a gentle hand.  
“It'll pass, baby. I know it hurts but I promise you'll feel really good!”

Dana nodded as she eventually adjusted to him and she elicited moans of pleasure.

“Your so warm, Dana,”he groan into her ear. He moved but with a slow smooth pace to help. 

Dana urged him to go faster harder and deeper into her as she mewled.

His hips drove into a faster pace. Raph’s hands gripped on the sheets to grind harder.

Dana scratched his shoulders arching her back as she whimpered lightly.

He growled again. His animal instincts where taking over and he wanted her all to himself, thrusting powerfully. 

Dana was so close to her climax that she squeaked and groaned out gripping his sheets.

He pressed his mouth against Dana’s into a roughly kiss before releasing his high.

Dana cried out in pleasure one last time before cumming all over his pickle.

Once finished, Raph pulled out then rest next to Dana.  
“I love you, Dana,”he sighed. 

Dana smiled at him stroking his cheek.  
“I love you more Raph.”

Raph grabbed some throw blankets and tossed over their bodies before placing his arms around her small form. His chin tuck in place on top of her head.

Dana yawned tiredly then snuggled against him and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The sunlight kissed at Bluu’s eyes to open but she didn't want to wake up. Not yet when it felt so good to be in someone's arm which whom you like.

Raph yawned as sunlight shone his room but took his time waking up. His arms remain securing Dana’s body. 

Dana was still sound asleep kissing his shoulder in her sleep.

Leo woke up and nuzzled her neck breathing in her intoxicating scent through his nostrils.

Bluu respond by humming and sighing happily but still didn't bother to open her eyes. 

He moved his beak and began to nuzzle her neck while murmuring her name a few times. 

Dana whimpered and said in her sleep, “five more minutes daddy!”

Leo then blew raspberries on her stomach and rubbed her inner thighs.

Bluu jolted to life and laughed like she never laugh so hard before.  
“LEO!,”she screamed. 

A wide grin spread across his face then gave her butt a pinch and two slaps.

That woke Dana up with a squeak and a yelp.

Leo smirked as he then sucked hickeys on her stomach nuzzling it.

She held her mouth in order to sustain her outburst.  
“Leo, pl-please!,”Bluu whimpered through her cutely giggles.

“Rise and Shine, baby!,”he smirked and kissed her face. 

Dana blushed beet red.  
“Wh-why’d you slap me?!” she pouted.

Leo then stopped and asked her if she wanted breakfast.

“Yes please,”Bluu asked then kissed his mouth.

“Because your butt is cute,”he replied huskily,”Besides I like it when you call me Daddy!”

“D-did I call you something in my sleep?!”

Leo kissed her back then got up and walked to the kitchen.

“Yes”.  
He rolled on his back and brought Dana on his stomach. 

Bluu decided to sit up and stretch as she wait to smell the sweet cooking from the kitchen. 

Dana blushed and said, “what’d I call you?”

Leo decided to make bacon french toast and sausage.

Then she got up and through on a tee from his drawer. Bluu headed to the kitchen then sneak up behind Leo.

“Daddy,”he answered, “And I could get used to that name if I call Sweet cakes.”

“B-but I d-didn’t call you that!” Dana stuttered nervously looking away from him.

Leo knew and sensed with his ninja skills that she was behind him so he smiled and just let her do it.

If Raph couldn't argue with her then he could make Dana say it. Quickly he attack her neck and massaged her plump cheeks.

She wrapped her arms around his solid hips and watched him cook from over Leo's shoulders.

“Have I mention you were always a good at cooking?”

“Ahh daddy!!!” Dana moaned out as she blushed a deep cherry red.

“No but keep on telling me babe I love it!” Leo cooed to her as he finished up breakfast.

Bluu smiled and nuzzled his neck before peppering kisses.  
“Your a great master of ninjutsu as well as cooking.

He was pleased.  
“Told you,”he whispered.  
“Now would you like Daddy to get you something to eat?”

Dana shook her head no.  
“No but I want RAPH to get me something to eat!”

Leo started to chirp and let out a few moans after that setting their breakfast on plates.

Bluu accompany him to the table and thanked him for the meal.

Raph nearly pouted when she stopped calling him Daddy  
But he answered, “Fine by me.”

Dana won victoriously and shouted banzai as she got dressed.

Leo sat down at the table and started to take small bites of his food.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. He gets up to stretch then unlock the door and head to the kitchen.

Bluu ate peacefully trying her best not to eat so fast otherwise she won't savor Leo's food. 

Dana happily and proudly followed him into the kitchen a grin never leaving her face.

Leo played footsies with her under the table and he smirked still eating his food.

Bluu respond with soft giggling. She can't stare back at him without shying away.

Raph scavenged the drawers and cupboard for his cooking tools then brought his basic ingredients in the fridge laying them out in the counter. 

Dana just sat down on the couch after deciding she wanted to watch some tv.

Leo chuckled then finished eating his breakfast and washed his dishes.

By the time Raph started the gas on the stove, Bluu finished her plate and did the same. Next she wanders into the dojo. 

He tossed cracked a few eggs and stir them around before adding spiced and some onions for flavoring.

Dana turned the tv on and she flipped through tv channels bored out of her mind.

After Leo dried the dishes and put them in the rack and quietly walked into the dojo going behind her to surprise her.

She gasped but laugh,”It’s bad to sneak up on a ninja, Leo!”

Raph grabbed plates then tossed the scramble eggs evenly then added potatoes to the frying pan as the final dish. Of course he would save the cheese for last. 

Dana smelled the dish and was instantly hungry. She then started to make a joke.  
“Geez Raph you’re such a great cook better than me you’d make a great housewife!”

Leo sighed then laughed along with her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and he pulled her back against his chest.

“I thought Splinter taught you that!”  
She nuzzled her small pink nose against his nose.

He pretended to feel embarrassed and said goofily,”Oh, stop your making me blush.”

Dana then said while smiling at him, “but you’re MY housewife sexy.”

Leo shook his head no and chuckled resting his chin on her shoulder.

Bluu hugged his arms that wrapped around her chest. Then she asked,”Would you like a partner to help finish your morning exercises. 

“Only your housewife~!,”he grinned then gave her a smack on her ass.

Dana just squeaked and moaned softly.  
“Hey that’s MY job!”

Leo nodded smirking at her as he wanted to train with her.

He grinned then fill their plates again then set it on the table. Raph didn't eat when he sat down instead he wait until Dana tried out his cooking.

“First let me help you loosen up!,”Bluu smiled then stepped behind him and rubbed his arms and shoulders.

Dana put a forkful of the food into her mouth and hummed in delight.

Leo started to chirp sensually as he just stood there and relaxed.

She enjoy the sound of his noise like music and added kisses to the back of Leo's neck to his shoulders as she continued.

He was please then ate along with his beloved. 

Dana took more small bites of the food and smiled up at him.

Leo then began to growl and churr deeply wanting to fuck her right then and there.

She trembled and whimpered at his sexy voice. Bluu’s hands wandered lower to Leo's waist in search for his secret bushido.

He was halfway through his meal but some cheese sat on Dana’s lips. Without her knowing, Raph quickly leaned forward and took it with a kiss. 

Dana’s eyes widened and she blushed a deep shade of red then finished eating her food.

Leo purred even louder than all his other sounds he made that he was slowly starting to lose it.

“Leo,”she sighed his name and licked and sucked at his neck. Something was slowly growing in her hands that it moisten more through every stroke. 

Raph cleaned his plate then grabbed his Dana.  
“How bout a shower?”

Dana could only nod as she gazed up into his masked eyes.

Leo tried so hard not to but eventually he came in her hand hard.

She stopped and stared at her hands with shock.  
“Well that was fast…!”

He forgot the dishes and rather focus on his dessert as he carried her out the kitchen.

Dana made a bold daring move and while in his arms rubbed his inner thigh.

Leo softly blushed a light shade of pink that it was brown on his face and he nodded.

Bluu chuckled and kissed at his cheek.  
“I'll have to go and wash my hands cutie!”

“Woah!,”he gasped nearly losing his grip,”You got me there! I almost drop you, hon’!”

Dana snuggled against him lovingly and kissed his lips passionately.

Leo nodded but he was already so hard and horny that he pinned her down and he rammed inside her.

“Leo! Aah! D-down boy!,”she cried,”I-It’ll only take a minute! Ooh!”

His bedroom also had his private bathroom where he set Dana down and started the shower spout. Then he turned to Dana and help take off her clothes.  
“I've got rainforest scented, ocean breeze scented or Apple scented.”

“Rainforest scented you sexy damn hot ninja you!” Dana cooed.

Leo started thrusting at an inhumane speed and kissed her lips passionately.

Her protest was muffled by his rough kissing but she enjoyed it and kept her knees wrapped around his hips. 

“Whatever the lady wants she'll get~!”  
He held her wrists then lure under the warmth water before hugging her close to his chest.

Dana wrapped her arms around his shell and rubbed the back of his shell.

Leo grinded his hips into hers as he slapped his skin into hers while grunting into the kiss.

She couldn't use her hand to wrap them around his neck. Instead they scrape the floor away with her claws as she moaned loudly. 

He grabbed a bottle of shower gel and began spreading it over her body while kissing her neck. 

Dana started to moan softly as she looked up into his masked eyes.

Leo then made hickeys on her neck sucking on her skin as he thrusted faster into her then he went down to nip hickeys across her shoulders.

“Eek!,”Bluu squealed and her legs began to quake. She was close to edge.

He smiled gently and kissed her forehead too.  
Raph took his time massaging her with suds. 

Dana wanted him to ravish her like crazy. She wanted him to bite her and make hickeys on her.

Leo latched his mouth onto a nipple suckling it as he made it harden while he tweaked the other.

She moan like the prey she was and begged more from her dominant beast.

Raph gave her plenty hickies for her wake, sucking and kissing her tender sensitive neck. 

Dana elicited some loud moans gripping onto him for support.

Leo sucked on the other nipple as he finally reached her g spot climaxing into it.

She was triggered to orgasms as her legs went wild.

He hoist her up by her thighs so she can wrap them around his hips. He continue to nibble down her shoulders. 

Dana let out some more mewls of lust and pleasure arching her back.

Leo pulled his member out of her panting heavily as he collapsed on the floor with her in his arms.

She licked at his beak, purring sweetly.  
“I guess we're even and finished with our little workout.”

Her voice turned him on. Raph’s member began to rise from his sheath tapping at her opening and throbbed.

“Raph please enter me already and when you do give my breasts some attention!” Dana whimpered.

Leo nodded smirking as he licked and kissed her face then rubbed her hips and just laid there with her.

She remembered that she still needed to wash up since her paws were getting stick. 

He answered her by sinking his lips onto her breasts then dropped her perfectly on his shaft. 

Dana gripped onto his shoulders for support as she groaned and moaned.

Leo let her go and just chuckled saying to her, “go wash your hands sweetie.”

She rolls off and grabbed her clothes before she found a bathroom sink then scrubbed her dirty paws clean. 

He grabbed a hold off her ass cheeks as he gave her a ride as he suck at her nipples.

“Come on Raph my breasts!” Dana moaned out and rubbed his plastron.

Meanwhile Leo was heading to the kitchen to wash Raph’s messy dirty dishes.

Bluu stepped out notice him in the kitchen and frowned.  
“You shouldn't clean after your brother after all that's all his mess!”

Raph bounced her small body throughout every thrusts. 

Dana screamed his name in pleasure scratching his shoulders.

Leo sighed.  
“I know but these have to get done so I’ll just do them this one time.”

“My baby,”she cooed,”Your so tolerable! I don't think I can ever deal with siblings! Your brothers are as far as I can go.”

He turned her to the wall, slamming her back to get deeper into her womb to make her crazy. 

Dana couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t bare holding back any longer so she orgasmed moaning.

Leo smiled as he turned to her and dried the dishes putting them away and said, “thanks baby.”

When he turned to face her, Bluu hugged him and kissed her prince's neck.  
“I love you,” she said.

He swear under his breath and released so hard he was guaranteed she have at least quadruplets of his offspring. 

Dana mewled as their cum collided and mixed and then she panted heavily.

Leo let out a few quiet moans and groans saying, “you like being in charge don’t you?”

She gave him a hickey and rubbed his smooth chest.  
“I think I want to enjoy this moment. After all, You are cute when your jealous!”

“Damn,baby!,”he grunts. Raph pulls himself out but sat down on the shower floor with her on his lap.

“I love you Raph!” Dana said nuzzling him kissing his cheek.

“I love you more sweetheart!” Leo said nuzzling her neck holding her close to him.

“I love you more!,”she chuckled.

“I love you too, sweet cheeks!,”he sighed happily and rest his beak on her shoulder.


End file.
